


Demons to Fight

by MarvelDropZ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Spider-Man - Freeform, Tony is a good dad, ironman - Freeform, peter is a cinnamon roll, spiderchild, steve is a worried dad, toomes’ is a bad villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDropZ/pseuds/MarvelDropZ
Summary: “You may feel aloneDark monsters rising insideI will help fight them”-Chrissie PinneyIs a nightmare really worth telling someone about? Peter doesn’t seem to think so, but everyone else has other ideas.





	1. Sleep, Donut Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!! This is my second fanfic, I hope you enjoy it! I really enjoyed making this! 
> 
> In case the summary was confusing, tony stark and Steve Rogers along with a lot of the avengers help peter with his nightmares he thinks are unimportant. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

For a brief moment, peter was exhausted. Both physically and mentally. He knew he hadn’t slept much; whenever he did, he’d have nightmares. Usually of vulture, a building crushing him, of almost drowning, of close calls from minor criminals, to peter's parents and where they went, or ben’s death, and how peter didn’t do anything, even though he should have. Coward. He told himself. The most unfortunate part, however being, was that peters parents ‘disappearance’ happened on his birthday. Now, he couldn’t stand celebrating it— he didn’t even mention it to Ned. Not once.

But, he couldn’t tell anyone this. He had to keep it in, since peter pretty much assumed they’d look at him differently. Worse. He couldn’t tell the avengers, he couldn’t tell May, and he sure as hell couldn't tell Ben or his parents. As struck as he was, peter put on his suit and sat on a building, wanting only to talk to Karen at the time. 

“Hey Karen, how are you?” Peter spoke, softly. 

“I’m fine, and I’m glad to see your vitals are healthy!” Karen took into account his soft voice and seemed to mimic it, to not startle the young. 

“Heh. I’m glad your feeling well. Wait— can you even feel?” Peter was now curious.

“I am incapable of feeling emotions. You know that, peter.” Karen replied softly. 

“Uh-huh. And yet your sassy, sometimes excited and usually concerned.” Peter chuckled. 

The AI decided not to respond, as if embarrassed about it. Peter added that to the list, in his head. He took a moment before speaking again, seeming a bit less emotional then. 

“How’s Queens? Any bad guys need a beating up?” Peter said as he got ready to get up, almost immediately regretting it. 

“Not that I am aware of. It’s quiet tonight, but it may be due to the fact that it’s almost 30° outside.” Karen spoke as peter switched the heater on silently, with a small chuckle from Karen.

“Ah. Right. Well, I guess Spider-Man isn’t needed tonight.” Peter replied before yawning. 

Karen has told him to get some rest, to which peter hadn’t hesitated. Though, he didn’t really make it that far, and eventually camped out in an abandoned bagel shop he secretly went to a lot. He’d been so tired and in his mind that he forgot his way home— and just decided to camp out at the bagel shop, simply named ‘Angel Bagels’, or what peter called ‘A.B.’ for short. 

As he got comfortable in one of the old seats to the shop, he found himself falling asleep just as happy was trying to call him. He didn’t bother to answer it and simply fell asleep. Too tired. I’ll get it later. Yawning hesitantly before falling asleep into the darkness of his mind.

———

Tony was- to say the least, surprised when happy suddenly called him. He forgot he changed his ringtone, specifically for happy, which always startled him. He brushed it off and answered the call. 

“Hey, Hap, what’s up?” Tony asked, sounding like he just woke up. 

“Peter won’t answer my calls. I called him 25 times, and usually the kid never stops calling me. I’m getting worried— can you track his watch or phone?” Happy asked. 

“Sure. Gimme a second.” Tony said, worry suddenly stabbing him in the gut. 

The man started to pull up a blue hologram — one with fancy swirls and codes, as if only able to be read by the one in control. The AI, FRIDAY, simply compiled to Tony’s commands, with a small agreeing hum as she showed the location. This immediately shook tony, not knowing exactly the location’s meaning to peter. 

“I’ll check on him. It’s oddly suspicious.” Tony replied into the phone with worry in voice.

“Send me the coordinates, I’ll meet you there, just incase.” Steve said suddenly through the phone, trying to hide his obvious worry for the spiderling. 

“Steve? Hi, and fine. It’ll take me 7 minutes to get there.” Tony remarked, but still rolled along.

“Thanks.” Steve said as he received the coordinates, and immediately recognized where it was before saying thanks to happy, who replied politely before staying online with tony.

As they both neared the location, Steve and tony both prepared for the worst. ‘He’s dead on the floor. No— he could be a hostage. Wait..’ tony searched through the possibilities before the both nodded out of thought and snuck inside, surprised when they just found the young teen to be asleep, laying his head on his arms, backpack webbed to the corner (which was starting to come off), and his hair lazily drooping. 

Steve walked over to peters shoulder and shook it lightly before peter jumped, staring blindly at the man in front of him, seeing his figure morphing into the captains.

———

“Peter?” Steve said as he shook peters shoulders. The teen startled, but mainly from a nightmare he’d almost got into. Luckily Steve was there. Peter tried to focus his eyes on the man who’d woke him up as he yawned slightly, hand over his mouth before his eyes finally focused.

“Ah— h-hi, mr. Captain America s-sir..” peter trailed off, tiredly. “—And Mr. Stark” He added. 

“Why’d you fall asleep here of all places and not just gone home?” Steve asked as tony stared worryingly, scanning for any injuries with his eyes. 

“Nnh, not sure.” Peter slumped out. “I kinda got really tired and forgot my address,” he tried before yawning again, hand covering mouth. “ ‘s not a big deal. Sorry if I worried you..”

“More like scared tony and happy half to death.” Steve replied, picking up the teenager. “Come on, we’re taking you to the compound.”

“ ‘Mkay.” Peter replied, too tired to argue as tony grabbed his bag and stuff, with Steve carrying the kid. “What about my aunt?”

“I’ll call her and let her know your staying the night. You don’t have school tomorrow so it shouldn’t be that bad.” Tony said after lifting off, still next to Steve as he carried the kid smoothly while getting back.

Peter decided not to reply, but instead to fall asleep. It’d been around 3 am anyways when he’d been found. Not that he would mind, but either way, he was tired.

Steve didn’t mind when peter fell asleep— in fact, he almost held the kid tighter as they reached the compound, so Steve just kept his firm grip on the boy, who he would admit, was pretty small, and cute, as he slept on top of the bigger, more lean, man. Tony snickered when he got inside next to Steve, but decided not to comment on it. Steve laid the boy on the couch, and Friday was almost immediately at work.

“FRIDAY, mind scanning his body for injuries please?” Tony asked in worry. 

“I don’t mind.” The AI sneered of happiness before scanning peter, a soft blue light moving past his body. “No major injuries. I only detect a small bruise you had taken care of last week, sir.” 

“Thanks, FRI.” Tony replied as the AI quickly snickered. Tony swore they had emotions somehow. 

“Getting soft, old man?” Steve seemed to smile menacingly at the man who just said ‘thanks’ to an AI. 

“I’m not old. The kid is just giving me grey hair.” Tony replied sarcastically.

“Speaking of which, how old is this kid even? You never said.” Steve asked, curious. 

“I think around sixteen. He never mentions anything about his birthday.” Tony replied, now that he thought about it, it bugged him, somehow. 

“Aren’t teenagers usually excited about that stuff?” Steve replied, taking note of Tony’s curious posture.

“All the teens I met are, maybe peters just different? I’m not sure— should I ask his aunt?” Tony asked one more question.

“I’m actually kind of curious, to be honest, but I wouldn’t stress too much about it.” Steve said.

“I’ll call his aunt may. One moment. I have to tell her he’s staying the night, anyways.” Tony waved off as he stood a bit further. 

———

“Hey May, it’s tony.” He asked, peering softly. 

“Hello, tony. What’s up, why did you calm at three am?” May groaned a little from the now bitter coffee.

“Oh, sorry, I forgot it was that late. Anyways, peters gonna stay the night with me, if you don’t mind. I just want to run a few updates with him.” Tony replied, hesitantly almost.

“Alright. Thanks for letting me know.” May seemed less tired.

“And hey, I have a question. I hope it’s not too personal?” Tony hoped to ask this for them.

“What’s up?” May asked, confused.

“When’s peters birthday?” Tony asked, hoping it wasn’t too personal, really. 

“It should be August 10th, 2001. Why?” May replied smoothly. 

“Aug— okay, got it. Thank you.” Tony said, already adding it to his calendar.

“No problem. Get some sleep, tony.” May warned. 

“Hey, you too. Night.” Tony sneered a little before smiling. 

And with that, tony hung up. August 10th, 2001. It’s coming up soon, being the 9th tomorrow. Tony walked back out to find Steve sitting on the other small couch chair, watching peter before looking up at tony.

“Did you find out?” Steve asked quietly when tony sat next to him, filling in the other available spot. 

“Yeah. August 10th, apparently. I don’t think we should bring anything up about it, though. I kind of want to see if he mentions anything or not. Either way, I don’t wanna put any pressure on the subject.” Tony replied, forgetting the year.

Steve, confused, simply nodded it off as he watched the young one. He couldn’t wait that long, even though it was the day after tomorrow. Tony was going to stay with the kid the whole night before Steve insisted on watching him, just in case he had some trouble or something. Tony sighed defeatingly, as he trailed off to bed, saying goodnight to Steve and thanking him for watching him. Steve simple smiled as he went in his room.


	2. Fight, for demons don’t win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To fight a demon, you must comply with the light.
> 
> You must let someone help you, most cannot do it alone. 
> 
> And most importantly, don’t fight alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Sorry if the summary didn’t really make sense, I tried to explain the chapter as best I could without much spoilers. 
> 
> Enjoy again!

—

August 10th, 201X

Peter woke up in his bed. He groaned as the light flashed in his eyes, but quickly calmed as he held up his phone. He smiled at the message he’d gotten from May.

May: Happy Birthday, baby! I know you don’t like to celebrate it much, but I just wanted to say it. I’ll be out of town for a few days, behave! Love you, have fun at school. xoxo

Peter put his phone in his pocket after putting his headphones in his ears and started to play some music. Some was AC/DC, others were from the Lo-Fi radio app. When he finished his cereal he’d grabbed for breakfast, he smiled and got ready for school. Grabbing his backpack on the way, he quickly scurried down the apartment and off to school. 

Peter sat down in his seat as Ned excitedly went on about LEGO sets he was looking forward to. All peter could think about, was how he hated that school started 8 days earlier than most states. And then another thing haunted his memory. Glass. Rocks, dust. Drown, fall asleep. Stain, blood of many you know. What about you uncle? Peters brain went on and on about these thoughts, and he tried so hard to ignore them. It didn’t help that Flash was prodding him on. 

“Hey, Penis! Why’re you ignoring me? Are you too busy thinking about your fake internship?” Flash poked around as the teacher was late to the class. 

Peter rolled his eyes, trying to ignore him and his thoughts. They both immediately stopped as his spider-sense went off, really loud. Something's coming- Too late. Peter managed to pull Ned, MJ and another classmate out of the way before something smashed through the brick walls and stopped in the classroom, recognizing the boy almost immediately. 

“Parker~” the familiar voice hissed.

“V-venom..?!” Peter asked lowly, though the whole class heard him. 

Peter could hear adults and kid outside of the classroom screaming, and peter dodged venom as he almost launched himself at peter. He had to take this somewhere else. He quickly pulled out of the hole that venom made, and groaned slightly when he heard the hoop behind him. He ran as far as he could from the school, stopping in a forest. 

“Oh, come out, come out, wherever you are~!” Venom played, though he knew he could smell peter.

He was gonna be found. His suit was at the compound, and he didn’t have any other way of alerting Mr. Stark. Wait. The watch? No, he left it in his locker. Karen! He pulled on his mask as he also pulled of his school clothes, revealing his spider suit. Too bad venom already knew Spider-Man’s identity. 

“Karen, please don’t alert Mr. Stark. I can handle this.” He said, ignoring his screaming thoughts.

“Yes, Peter.” The AI spoke softly as he smiled. He swore that AI screenshotted his smiles. 

Dodging a few swift attacks from venom as he finally showed, peter knew something was off. Venom wouldn’t just attack peter out of the blue, venom, Eddie and peter had a pretty good relationship. No. Someone must have forced this on them, using some sort of controlling device or fluid. His eyes widened as he saw he was right. 

Was that— Is that, Toomes’ technology? Peter shook as he saw the logo on the small device on Venom’s neck. Shit. Peter was caught off guard suddenly when venom pulled him to the ground. He could move his arms but he was no match. He tried the simple solution: he ripped the device of Toomes off venom, and crushed it when venom backed up. He stomped on it hard to make sure it wouldn’t cause any more trouble. 

“What, what-“ Eddie stumbled. “I— how, how am I in a forest? Peter, what are you doing here-?” 

“Shit.” Peter cursed under his breath before realizing Eddie was speaking. “Oh, uh- Eddie, uh… To - Toomes was…” He was cut off by Eddie hugging him. Eddie… hugging.. him?

“I’m sorry.” Eddie simply said. Peter, confused, returned the hug a little bit before peter spoke.

“What are you sorry for?” Peter asked, confused but calm.

“I poked around with Toomes’ lab and got caught… venom tried to stop him but he used that damn device on me. Sorry.” Eddie said. 

“Oh- oh don’t, don’t worry about it it’s fine, really.” Peter was silent after that, and it wasn’t long before peter took off, saying goodbye to get back to the school. 

Later that day, when the school had been closed a few weeks for repairs, he got home to his apartment to surprisingly see tony and Steve sitting in the kitchen table, arms crossed, worry on their face, annoyance in their eyes, and looking at peter.

“Oh, shit.” Peter practically mumbled, but Steve heard him somehow.

“Language.” Steve said flatly.

“Uh, sorry.” Peter replied. “H- hello! What- what are you doing here?”

“Well, we were going to simply stop and say hi, but then we heard the school closed down for a few weeks for repairs, and then got a call from the school saying you disappeared when a black, Buffy like creature came through the school wall. Care to explain?” Tony asked, and peters heart dropped when he thought about what happened.

“I— I, uh, It’s nothing. Just a little c -confusement is all. Don’t worry ab - about it.” Peter stuttered nervously, trying not to think about the death-grinning smile (controlled) venom gave peter. It was almost the same as toomes’ creepy ass smile.

“Peter, you know we both highly doubt it was nothing. What happened, really?” Steve asked with now concern in his eyes and voice.

“O- oh..” Peter shook a little before sitting on the ground to avoid their gaze. “Well, I- I was just in class when Venom suddenly broke through the building, targeting m- me.. I dragged him away from the school to keep the students safe a- and he - I couldn’t move on the ground as Spider-Man for a moment and I saw a d - device on his neck that was controlling him… it was To - Too - Toomes’ alien t - tech…” Peter almost started crying, and didn’t care about his stuttering now, but avoided crying. 

“Oh, Pete..” Tony said suddenly as concern hit both of them. 

It was kind of silly, for peter to be scared like that, but tony knew why exactly, and Steve knew why exactly but only because of a nightmare he had at the compound one night. They haven’t told tony that Steve knew, or that he was having nightmares. Peter felt soothed when Steve picked him up while still sitting on the ground, resting the boy on his body as tony was brushing through his curls, also now sitting on the ground. Peter fell asleep quickly, but not before letting out a few sniffs and silent sobs here and there.

“Don’t worry, Pete. We got you. Everything’s gonna be okay.” Tony spoke softly as the teenager drifted off fully, knowing they would help him. 

“And Happy Birthday.” Steve and Tony added softly. 

They would help him. They would. Really. Fighting the demons in his head, fighting the nightmares toomes and other events gave him, and they would help him fight his fear of losing them. They wouldn’t leave him. Ever. Tony and Steve were two of the closest avengers to peter, almost like dads. Peter felt comfort in this, but felt bad that they had to deal with a probably just normally angsty teenager. He wouldn’t bother with it right now though. 

He just wanted to rest. In Steve’s arms, and he did just that. Happily. And they helped him, even if he didn’t think he deserved it. They helped him willingly. 

He didn’t forget about aunt May, of course. He never would.

Peter smiled. He would be okay. He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Thank you for reading this fanfic, it means a lot! I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Sorry I’m not that good at endings yet, lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a happy holidays and a good new year!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Thanks for reading this chapter! I will have the second one out soon, since I wanted to make sure it would be finished so no one had to wait. 
> 
> Thanks for reading again! :)


End file.
